Fool
by Mysteria
Summary: Abby realizes something while talking to Carter.... NOT Carby, but nice Carby interaction.


Fool

I was listening to Shakira's song 'Fool' and came up with this short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter, Susan or anybody.

Timeline: Post 'A Simple Twist In Fate' References to 'Supplies And Demands'

Spoilers: None.

Archive: Ask and I'll let you.

-------------------------------

Carter let out a sigh as he walked into the lounge. He grunted slightly when he noticed Abby sitting there sipping a coffee.

"Hey Carter." She mumbled into her coffee not really noticing him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey... Abby." He mumbled back while fumbling with a coffee cup as he poured the hot liquid into it.

"Your on break?" She asked even though she knew the answer. He made a face.

"Yeah... I told you earlier I was on til midnight." He replied looking at her closely. She shrugged.

"Oh. Yeah. I remember now." She mumbled as she ran a hand through her hair. He frowned.

"Your off right?" He questioned. She laughed slightly.

"I was suppose to be. Kerry begged me to stay though. Were short nurses. Obviously." She answered while rolling her eyes. Carter let out a laugh at her reaction.

"Were always short nurses, I thought you would be use to it by now." He stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I thought so too." She replied with a shake of her head, letting out a low sigh. He glanced at her quickly before sitting down by her on the couch.

"You ok?" He asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm... I'm fine." She answered in obvious uncertainty. He scrunched his face up.

"You don't lie very well." He stated. "As a matter of fact, you lie worst then me. What's up?" He asked once more.

"Everything's fine." She insisted.

"Everything ok with Susan?" He questioned wondering if was as uncomfortable with her living situation as he'd thought. She smiled.

"No. Susan's great. I'd still like to get back to my place though..." She trailed off.

"Your face looks better." He commented, slowly piecing together what was bothering her. She turned her head away slightly.

"Uh, thanks.... it still hurts a little though." She admitted, slightly touching her nose and wincing.

"Yeah... well it's only been a couple of weeks." He offered as a reason.

"Yeah." She breathed. Just then Susan walked in. Carter stood and went over to her.

"Hey." He said as he wrapped an arm around her. She smirked.

"Hey yourself." She replied and pushing his arm out of the way to take off her lab coat.

"Your off?" He asked in surprised.

"Yeah... I thought I told you I switched shifts with Mark." She responded while pulling her normal coat and pulling it on.

"Oh. Yeah... I think you did." He mumbled back slightly annoyed that they both wouldn't be getting off at midnight. She saw the look on his face and laughed. "What are you laughing at?" He snapped.

"You. Your pouting. It's cute... almost." She replied with a giggle, before turning to Abby.

"You coming?" She asked. Abby shook her head.

"Short nurses. Guess who's the lucky one to get overtime?" Abby said in almost a disgusted voice. 

"Tell Kerry to go somewhere." Susan muttered in response.

"Don't tempt me cause I will." Abby grumbled while going to refill her coffee cup. Susan let out a sigh.

"Well I need to go." She stated and turned to Carter giving him a kiss. She pulled away a few moments later. "I'll see you later Abby, try not to be loud coming in." She asked before walking out of the lounge. Abby sighed and sank back onto the couch.

"What now?" Carter asked.

"Nothing. I just came to a realization." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I'm a fool." She stated with an odd look.

"Huh? No your not." He said in disagreement.

"Yes. Yes I am. Here I was dwelling on you and Susan..." She started, stopping to see his reaction. He raised his eyebrow slightly. "... When I shouldn't have been..." She continued suddenly unsure of what to say next.

"Uh... well. Is there something more you wanted to say? I'm not sure how you expect me to react to that." Carter replied struggling to come with something to say.

"No. Nothing more. I'm done. Me and you will never be and for some reason that just clued in." She answered in response getting up and tossing her coffee cup in the garbage.

"Huh? What brought on that?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. All of this. Maybe." She responded waving her arms around slightly.

"All of what?" He yelled, imitating her arm movements.

"Brian. Joyce. Susan. Luka. You. Everything." She answered. He frowned.

"How did that bring you to the conclusion that your a fool?" He questioned sure unsure if he liked where the conversation had headed.

"Easy. I had Luka. I lost Luka and only then did I want you." She explained. He wrinkled his forehead.

"I'm not sure I'm following you." He admitted needing more to be said.

"I had what I wanted but was to ignorant to realize it, so then I wanted what I couldn't have. You." She finished, looking at him.

"So you didn't want me. I was sort of a consolation prize. Second best to Luka..." He trailed.

"That's not what I meant." She started.

"Way to make my day, Abby." He finished with a laugh. She glared.

"You ass." She yelled.

"So. Your ok and everything now?" He questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine. Geez, can you ever be serious?" She snapped.

"I'm always serious." He replied.

"Yeah. Right." She muttered.

"No seriously, I can be... so, are we ok?" He questioned with a look. She froze but then smiled.

"Yeah. Were good." She replied.

"So no more if I can't Luka I'm gonna confess my fake undying love for John?" He asked trying hard to keep a straight face. She yelped.

"That was not at all what happened..." She protested. he laughed.

"You can't lie, I was there, remember?" He replied with a laugh.

"Oh you are so dead." She threatened. Just then Randi poked her head in.

"Sorry to breakup this little tea party but Kerry is screaming for you two to help Dr.Greene with the trauma that just came in. She's wants you out there now or she's gonna drag you both to it by your toes." Randi said with smirk before leaving. Abby sighed and Carter let out a laugh.

"Never a dull moment, huh?" He commented. Abby let out a groan and smacked his arm, shaking her head.


End file.
